Suddenly Shattered and Tenderly Tattered
by Rahenne
Summary: ON HOLD- What happens when a music artist goes on vacation to Japan hide from her fans? And how many different ways can she hide from the rapid fan girls? And just how accepting can one person be? Read to find out! Rating may change.AU.Pairings: OCxYuseke
1. Prologue

**Suddenly Shattered and Tenderly Tattered**

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

Bio's

Name: Ume Sachiko

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 94lbs.

Hair: Silver/White; straight down to her knees

Eyes: Amethyst

Complexion: Fair

B/W/H: 32/20/25

Name: Sanders Brandon

Height: 6'2

Weight: 195lbs.

Hair: Black; slightly wavy and messy just past his chin

Eyes: Blue

Complexion: Light

Name: Harrison Scott

Height: 6'

Weight: 183lbs.

Hair: Blonde; short messy (think bed head)

Eyes: Brown

Complexion: Really Tan

* * *

Prologue

Ume Sachiko is a high school delinquent that lives in an apartment with her two best friends Sanders Brandon and Harrison Scott. Scott and Brandon are older, both being in their lower twenties; while Sachiko is just 16. The trio has been friends for a few years, but knows nothing of her life before she moved into the apartment with them.

She first came to their apartment because they had an extra bedroom that they decided to rent out, and the ad didn't specify that they were looking for a male occupant. However the 2 didn't refuse her the room seeing as how she had the money to pay for the first 6 months up front. They didn't question the money, but it seemed that she was not lacking for it. Which it is really weird how a 13 year old has a few thousand dollars for rent, and spending money for what ever she wants. But the boys being their idiot selves never though another thing about it.

Brandon and Scott both played in a little garage band. Sachiko would often go with them when they went to practice. Over the time she spent with them, they taught her how to play bass guitar. Then later found out that she could sing as well. Soon after adopting her into the band, the three; Brandon, Scott, and Sachiko; decided to leave the other band and form their own.

The 2 boys would often ask her about her past, her parents, and about her in general (personality, likes, dislikes, stuff like that), but she refused to tell them any of her past. The only knowledge the 2 had about her was what they had seen of her in the past few years. She fully intended for it to stay that way.

Sachiko was an odd person; both the boys thought so. She had obsessively depressive demeanor about almost everything; naturally silver/white hair and amethyst eyes; she had excellent balance and grace; for her size, she was extremely strong; and she always had an abnormally fast recovery rate. Most people would look past the balance thing, but it was just creepy when some one could walk and even run along the top of a skinny iron rod fence (the ones with out spikes) like they were on the sidewalk.

They looked past her weird traits, and the three became friends. Close enough that they protected Sachiko much like a little sister. They never heard her mention any family, so they assumed that they had become her family

Just before Sachiko's 15th birthday, their band started to make it big. Then a few months later their first CD was released. It sold 3 million copies in the first 2 weeks. Then the band went on to start thinking about a tour, a second CD, and even music videos. Then almost a year later, their first music video was done, just waiting to be released. That's where the story picks up...

* * *

A/N:

Well, if you made it past that: Congrats! That's just bringing the reader (you) up the current situation! If this catches your interest then Please read on! I'll try to update as often as possible, but I can't go making promises about that. This is placed under the Humor category because of the random-ness that will be taking place. And it's under General because it seemed like a good place to put it. When I think of a FanFic I think of Romance, so I Can promise that there will be love. As far as parings, I don't really know how that will work. (In other words, I've not made up my mind!) That's about it. Take care and enjoy the double post!

Rahe


	2. The Vacation

**Suddenly Shattered and Tenderly Tattered **

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

"Blah" –regular conversations

'Blah' –thoughts

* * *

Dictionary

Sumimasen. Excuse me.

Baggeji wa doko des ka? Where can I find the baggage?

Arigato gozaimas. Thank you. (Formal way of saying it)

Arigato. Thank you. (Informal between friends.)

Do itashimashte. Your welcome.

* * *

**The Vacation**

"That's a wrap!" Yelled the director. "You three are finally done. Hows it feel to have made your first music video?" The director said while walking closer to the well lit stage.

"Freedom! I will no longer suffer from the evil birds in the lights pecking at my brain!" Screamed an exasperated Sachiko after a long day of singing the same few lyrics repeatedly. Once Sachiko had walked off the stage, she was standing just a few feet in front of the director.

"So, do you have any plans now that this is done? Uhh, Sachiko! Hello, I'm talking to you!" Said the director waving his hands in front of her face to try and snap her out of her unexpected day dream.

"Oh, you were! Sorry 'bout that Mike! What did you say?" Said Sachiko finally realizing that there weren't birds in the lights.

"I asked, what you were going to do now?"

"I'm going on a vacation until the fan-peoples settle down!"

"Where are you going?"

Just then Brandon, the drummer, and Scott, the guitar player, walked up. Both of the boys put an arm on one of Sachiko's shoulders and leaned on her, placing as much weight on her as they could. After a few seconds she collapsed to the floor with the two boys falling on top of her.

"Well you see Mike; she won't tell us where she's going. All she's told us is that she'll have her cell phone with her if we need to get a hold of her," said Brandon while making himself more comfortable on top of Sachiko.

"Hemph momph mvee!" Sachiko tried to scream out but Scott had his hand over her mouth preventing it. (A/N: she screamed, "Get off me!" I'm sure you were all smart enough to figure that out, though!)

"Brandon, did you just hear something?"

"Why of course not Scott!"

By now Mike was just laughing, while the camera man who was making a documentary on the behind the scenes stuff that went into making the video was getting every glorious moment of this little war.

Scott finally got off of Sachiko, before she got really upset. But Brandon still sat on top of her. Scott, who seemed to be the brains of the group, walked over to Mike and just stood watching Sachiko and Brandon wrestle on the floor.

Brandon would get Sachiko pinned, but then, thanks to Sachiko's small size, she would slip out of his grasp and manage to pin him. And this went on for nearly half an hour until Scott finally broke it up and decided to take them out for pizza.

* * *

At the Pizza Parlor

"That was good! Your getting the check aren't you Scott!" Said Brandon while giving him an 'I'm-completely-broke' look.

"Yes, I'll get the check."

"I want ice cream!" Sachiko practically screamed, while banging her fists against the table over and over. People at the nearby tables started staring at the mentally insane girl.

"You're a bottomless pit and yet your so small, how do you do it Sachiko!" Said Scott while giving her a side glance, almost accusing her of something. What he would be accusing her of no one knew.

"Well, it could be my high metabolism," she said with an eerily serious face, "Or it could be the work of the Pretty Pink Pixies!" With that she put on an overly happy face, one she only got after when she was on a Sugar High.

"-sigh- And for a minute I though she was going to give us an intelligent answer." Brandon's face fell forward in defeat.

"Gasp! I'm in shock! First Sachiko uses a big word like metabolism, and then you go and use the word intelligent. The apocalypse it coming! Oh My God! Run for your lives!" Scott was wildly waving his arms it the air screaming the last part of the sentence. People in the restaurant were giving the trio a weird look, worse than the little glances they had earlier.

"Scott, don't make me kick your ass!" Brandon stood up knocking his chair over backwards. He held one fist in the air using it as a threat towards Scott, the other he smacked down against the table as a support while he leaned over to get in the others face.

"What ever lets go," Scott said while waving his hand, brushing off Brandon's comment. He was just getting ready to walk out the door when he realized that Sachiko was not with them. "Where's Sachiko!" Both of the boys ran back to their table to see if she was there, but she wasn't. "SACHIKO!" They both screamed.

"Here I am!" She said while waving at the two guys. She was sitting outside on the mechanical pony, where she had gotten the quarter for the thing they didn't know.

They ran outside, around the building, and both grabbed her by an arm literally pulling her off the mechanical ride.

* * *

At their Apartment

(A/N: They live together, but each has their own room. They're like siblings nothing more!)

They drug her into the house and dropped her onto the couch. "Now, if you're going on your vacation I suggest you pack. You flight is tomorrow afternoon." Again Scott, the voice of reason, reminded her.

With that she went to her room, which was very plain. There was a bed, empty dresser, and desk with a chair every thing was either hospital white or the natural wood color. The North and East walls held windows, while the West wall had a door that led to the hall way. On the South wall was the door that led to her bright-white-tiled bathroom. Her bathroom had a door that held her closet. The closet was twice the size of the bathroom, but held all her clothes and shoes.

Sachiko walked into her closet and grabbed her Wal-Mart 'Special' luggage bags. (Just because she had money doesn't mean that she should waste it on stuff like luggage.) She began with the biggest of all her bags bags. In it she put several pairs of her black, baggy, extra-wide legged, low rise pants; some of jeans; a long black skirt; a black mini-skirt; most of her black and red shirts with smart-ass or sarcastic remarks; her pheasant tops; her red bustier; a couple hoodies, her black summer trench coat, her underclothes; a bathing suit and cover; and the smallest and cheapest amp they had. She then zipped the large compartment. To her luck it just closed. In the smaller compartment on the front of the bag she put a pair of black sandals and a pair of black and red Chuck-Taylors. She left the larger of the two compartments for her protectively wrapped processor, cords, extra guitar strap, picks, extra pick pouch, and some band merchandise.

In the one of the mid-sized bags she put 2 outfits (incase her luggage got lost), jewelry, make-up, hair products, CD player and CDs, her little 'hole-everything-but-the-kitchen-sink' purse, her cell phone charger, her 'little black book' with all 36 of her sharpie markers, and the baby blanket that her mother had made for her. With every thing in the bag, it would just barely pass for a carry on.

Finally, she took out her prized possession. Her red Dean Edge (Fretless Series) Bass Guitar! For her 16th birthday Brandon and Scott put their money together and bought it for her. Her piece-of-shit, second-hand, doesn't-stay-in-tune-worth-crap, beaten, and abused B.C. Rich had finally decided to die. The connection where the cable hooked into the guitar had shorted out. She had only had her Dean for a few months, but it was easily considered one of her most cherished items. She carefully put it in the black hard case, checking to see if it fit snuggly in its place. She removed the strap and put it in the compartment with her pick pouch, spare loose picks, and sloppy sheet music and lyrics.

After tending to her 'baby' and laying out her outfit for the next day, she went into the living room where the two boys were playing Halo 2. She said her good night's and gave them both hugs, and then went promptly to bed.

* * *

The Next Morning

Sachiko jumped out of her skin when she heard the door slam against the wall and the ever annoying Brandon bellow out, "Sachiko! You're going to miss your flight!"

"What! What time is it?" She said while sitting straight up in bed, her eyes as big as saucers.

"It's 1:30. And Scott said that he was sorry that he wouldn't be here when you left but his sister fell off her bike and broke her arm. So, he's at the hospital with his family."

"Oh, well my plane doesn't leave for 2 more hours. But, it takes about 45 minutes for me to get my luggage checked in, through security, and all that fun shit. Then, it takes half an hour for us to get to the airport. That leaves me with 45 minutes. SHIT! If I don't hurry I won't even have time to eat!"

"Hurry up and get ready, I'll make you some breakfast." Brandon started shaking his head at the thought of her going on a vacation by her self and not getting killed. But as he turned around ready to walk out of her room he had a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Tha-Oomph!" She was cut off by him shoving her on the bed and telling her to stop wasting time. Other wise she wouldn't get breakfast.

Once he left the room, she did her morning routine (shower, teeth, and face), then walked to her room and put on the outfit she laid out the night before. She wore tight, black, low-cut pants; her hooker/combat boots; a blood red button up shirt with a black bustier over top; a black and white pinstriped blazer; and then she put on all of her jelly-bracelets, rings, and earrings; as a final touch she put on her black choker that had a giant Celtic cross that hung off of it. The cross came to a point just between her breasts, but that was almost un-noticeable because of how it set over her button up shirt.

Once she was pleased with that she walked into the bathroom again to put on her make-up. That mainly consisted of black and red eye-shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and a clear lip gloss. She had foundation and a ton of other cosmetics, but only used them when she had to.

After that, she brushed out her long silver/white hair that had already dried on its own. She simply moved the part to the side so some of the hair would cover one of her eyes, then put on a brimmed had that matched the blazer. She had it tilted at an angle so her left eye was hidden by her hair and the hat shielded her right eye from most peoples view.

She went to the kitchen and started to eat the French-toast that Brandon made. By the time she had finished her breakfast; Brandon had gotten ready and put her bags (and her baby) in the car, and was waiting downstairs for her in the lobby.

The drive to the airport was long and eerily quiet. But they arrived with time to spare, so they went ahead and checked in her extra-large bag and had her Dean marked as fragile. After talking for a few minutes, she decided it was time for her to get though security.

"Sachiko, please before you leave tell me where you are going?" Brandon said in a pleading tone.

"Look, just take care of Scott. Don't let him stress too much. I'll be home sometime after the video is out; I'll call every night, and don't worry about me. I'm sure after the video is released the press _will_ find me, then you'll know where I am!" With that she reached up and put her arms around his neck. He countered by putting his arms around her waste and then threw her in the air. To the people in the airport, it looked like a brother and sister parting, and that's how Brandon and Sachiko felt.

After Sachiko made it though security, Brandon was still standing watching her though the glass wall, she decided to let him know that she was planning on leaving the country. She walked up to the window and motioned for him to come near, which he did.

"Oh; by the way, I'm going to Asia. Don't come looking for me, because you won't know which country I'll be in!" She had a Huge grin on her face after she said that, then winked at him and walked to her terminal.

"Sachiko! Sachiko! Get Back Here! What do you mean your going to Asia! I though you were going on a vacation! NOT out of the country!" With every word Brandon's voice rose until he was asked by the security guard to quiet down.

* * *

On the Plane With Sachiko

'Well, he took that better than I thought!'

"Ladies and Gentleman; please fasten your safety belts and turn off all electronics. The plane will be taking off in a few minutes," said one of the stewardesses over the speaker.

Once the plane was in the air she fell asleep. It was only when there was about an hour left till the plane landed before she woke up. She sat in silence for the remaining hour just looking out the window.

* * *

In the AirPort (Japan) 

"Sumimasen," Sachiko said while reaching to touch the shoulder of one of the flight attendants that had gotten off of her plane. The woman turned around to see who had gotten her attention. "Baggeji wa doko des ka?" The woman smiled kindly to Sachiko and led her to the area that was designated for luggage. After Sachiko got her bag and her baby, she strapped her carry on to the larger bag which had wheels. With her luggage and the Dean in hand she bowed to the woman, "Arigato gozaimas!" The woman replied, "Do itashimashte." The woman returned the bow and then walked away.

Once she was able to find her way to the entrance, she easily found where to get her money converted to yen. To her surprise one dollar was worth 360 yen. After that she got a taxi and found her hotel. It wasn't a top notch hotel, but it wasn't completely run down. She knew that if she got one of the 4 or 5 star hotels then when the press came looking for her they would surely find her. Instead she settled for one of the 2.5 or 3 star hotels in Tokyo.

* * *

A/N:

Wow, I think that's a sporadic first chapter. I promise that in the next chapter there'll be some interaction with the YYH peoples! Please, tell me what you all think of this. It just kind of came to me in a dream. And I unfortunately don't have a bass guitar but I Really want one. The crappy one I described is my friend Ed's guitar and the Dean is the one I'm saving my money to buy. What else? Oh, the Japanese I use in here is what I've learned from my class. Loves Takahashi-Sensei! If I really screw something up, or I put a contradicting statement in here somewhere please let me know. That aggravates me when authors do it, so please tell me if and when I do.

Rahe


	3. Cut Loose

**Suddenly Shattered and Tenderly Tattered**

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Blah" – Regular Conversations

'Blah' – Thoughts

_Blah_- Words I feel that need to be emphasized

…………………………………Dictionary………………….………………

Kanji- Chinese Characters, adapted to form another version

of the written Japanese Language.

………………….…….………..**Cut Loose**………….………..……….…….

Today was her first official day of vacation; the first day of freedom from annoying older brother wanna-bes, constantly nagging managers, and crazed fans peoples.

It was just after eight when she woke up and decided to call the boys. It's about a 12 hour time difference, give or take an hour or two, so they should both be reachable on their cell phones.

On the Phone:

Scott: Hello?

Sachiko: Hey Scott, it's me Sachiko!

Scott: Sachiko? Where in the seven hells are you! You know how pissed Brandon was after you pulled that shit on him at the airport?

Sachiko: Yeah, I know. But if I wouldn't have done that I would never have been able to come here!

Scott: So, where is here?

Sachiko: I'm-a not-a gon-a tell-a. (said in an heavy Italian gangster accent)

Scott/Grr/ Where the hell are you? In the back ground, "Is that Sachiko? Huh? Is it?" 

Scott: Here Sack, I think some one wants to… uh, _speak_ with you. Heh.

Sachiko: Greeeat.

Brandon: HowAreYou?WhereAreYou?AreYouEatingProperly?You'reSafeArn'tYou?

You'veNotBeenMuggedYetHaveYou?WhatCountryAre-

Sachiko: Brandon! Shut. Up.

Brandon: …Well, can you blame me for worrying? The press is already searching high and low for you. In the past several hours we've already had three, (Scott in the back ground: Four!), correction, Four helicopters fly overhead.

Sachiko: Look, I love ya. But I'm not coming home anytime soon. So, put Scott on the phone before I hang up.

Scott: Yeah?

Sachiko: Any idea when the music video is actually coming out?

Scott: No word yet, but like I said your disappearance hasn't gone unnoticed.

Sachiko: Happy. Happy. Joy. Joy. (Those words were drenched in sarcasm)

Scott: Funny Sack, you're real funny.

Sachiko: Look I'm off here. Love ya; take care of Brandon; and I'll be home later. Bye.

Scott: Later Sack!

End Phone Conversation

'Well, now that today's chore is out of the way; I think I'm going to see what the Tokyo Mall has!'

With that she climbed out of bed and preformed her usual morning routine. She then decided to wear one of her less punk-ish outfits. She put on some dark stone-washed jeans, a black long-sleeved Body-Glove shirt that said 'Body-Glove' in white lettering across the chest, black and red Chuck Taylor's, her black carry all purse.

That outfit was not as punk as it could be because of the lack of jewelry and conservative make-up job. The only jewelry that she was wearing was her ear rings, which she didn't take out. When it came to her make-up she only used some mascara and pink tinted lip gloss.

After looking into the mirror one last time to check her appearance, she stuffed the hotel key into her purse along with her cell phone, and went to find some breakfast. Before she made it out of the hotel, she remembered that she was hiding from the press, so she put on her shades! 'Every celeb's got to have a good pair of sun glasses!'

As she was walking down the street, she noticed that she was turning a lot of heads. Even though Japanese people are short, seeing an American that was shorter than them and has at least three foot long white hair is sure to turn a head any where you go. However she didn't let it get to her because she was already used to receiving weird looks from complete strangers for her random, outspoken, and slightly depressing, while overly optimistic personality. That and she was also in a band.

After some time she finally came upon a small restaurant and had her breakfast. Within the restaurant she noticed that there was a bar placed just out of sight of the main entrance. 'Conveniently out of sight of conservative meal seekers, I suppose.' Just as she was finishing her meal, a younger looking person walked away from the bar.

Usually she wouldn't notice random passer-bys, but this one caught her attention because of what the bar tender said to him, "Urameshi, do you just want me to put this on your mom's tab? Or are you coming in tonight?"

That's odd for a bar tender to someone that looks about my age. "Yeah, put it on her tab. She was still passed out from last night, when I left, but I'm sure she'll be in later. And sorry, but I won't be back for a week or two. I've got to go to grandmas for training again." When this guy got with in my sight, I could tell he was a certified bad-boy! But then I was confused, he said his grandma's? Is he that whipped or something? Oh well, looks make up for it.

He had the baggy jeans and muscle tee-shirt on, and he looked Hot in them. He appeared to be several inches taller than me, which was no surprise. And his hair was what appeared to be a dark brown, maybe black. It was just so hard to tell with all the hair products that he was using. His eyes, oh Holy Mother, his eyes were so captivating. They were mysterious, but soulful; absolutely beautiful.

I figured that he was a regular ladies man, as well. It was obvious by the way he smirked and winked as he passed by. But, Cheese and Rice, was his eyes gorgeous! Of course, I giggled like a little school girl. What surprised me though was when he circled around and walked up to my table! I was nearly shitting my pants trying to contain my composure.

When he came by my table, I was surprised. He wasn't drunk as I first suspected. I guess he only had a shot or two, could be more depending on his tolerance. "Do you mind if I join you?" He said while motioning to the chair across from me.

"N-No, go ahead." Man was I nervous; I usually was never nice to random cute guys. There's always a first time for everything!

"I'm Urameshi Yusuke," He said with a casual voice as he tried to grab a waitress's attention.

"It's nice to meet you Yusuke, I'm…um…" Oh dog. 'What should I do? I can't give him my name! What if he tells the press, or even worse what if he recognizes who I am!'

"Heh, forget your name?" His voice held a mocking, but flirty tone.

"Not exactly. I'm just…uncertain about giving my name out. I usually don't like to give it to strangers." I had a nervous smile on my face and it wasn't going away. 'Time to cue the nervous laugh, about…now.' That's what happened she started giggling in the soft nervous and slightly embarrassed laugh.

"Well, since you too uneasy to give me your name, why don't we make up one for you? Just until we get to know each other, or until you feel comfortable telling me?" That seemed like a good idea. It'll give us something to talk about, and I don't have to tell him who I am.

"Sure why not! That's should cover both of our problems." He looked thoughtful for a minute then nodded his head. After that, we were each coming up with names. Some names that I liked, some that he liked, and some that _fit_ me. The one that fit me better than any of the others was the name Sachiko. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Huh, I'm sure we can find a name that fits you and agree on it." Ten minutes had passed and we still couldn't find a name that would work. I wasn't about to tell him my real name. "What about Emi? Do you think that name works for you?"

"Umm, sure! I've always thought that Emily was a beautiful name!" Wow, a name we both like!

"No, not Emi-ri. Emi. Emi means blessed with beauty. That name describes you." Looking into his eyes and seeing that gentle smile playing with his lips, I couldn't help but giggle. I felt like such an airhead.

Then just as fast as he came, it's like he was gone. "Hey, sorry Emi-Chan, but I've got to go. I'll hopefully see you around?" He held a hopeful smile.

"Sure, till next time Urameshi." He got up and walked away, only when he was at the door did he turn around and look at me. He nodded his head and flashed an award winning smile, then was gone.

I waited around the restaurant for another few minutes, paid, then decided to go find that mall. You'd think that a mall would be easy to find, but in the hustle and bustle of Tokyo, it's hard to find anyplace. But once I found it, it was like "Duh". There was a huge sign on the front that said Tokyo Mall. The only problem was that it was in Japanese, more importantly, Kanji. Kanji isn't my strong point, but I do know some.

The mall was like most American malls. No real surprise, except that they had several more gothic stores than usual. And of course an arcade packed with only the newest, coolest, and most extreme new Japanese games. 'Why is it, the only good games seem to come from here?'

I'd walked around the mall a time or two, and quickly grew bored of it. However, on my way out, I spotted a music store. Against my better judgment I entered. Wouldn't you know it; my CD was even being sold here.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK, ITS SACHIKO!" That's never good. Slowly I turned around and what did I see? A whole pack of fan girls coming for me! 'Oh Mint, it's time I got out of here!'

That's what I did, hightailed it out of there. I ran out of the mall and didn't even look back. Soon I recognized the area that I was in, 'The diner that I met Urameshi in should be around here somewhere.'

'Park! Screw trying to find the diner, I've got a better chance of ditching them here somewhere!' It took no time for me to get lost, but it's like they never got tired. They were constantly on my tail.

"Shut it Urameshi!"

'Urameshi? Maybe it's the same Urameshi! Dog, I can only hope!'

Soon I saw a path that cut away and there sure enough was standing Urameshi and three other guys. I wasn't concerned with the other guys just that Urameshi was there. After I turned down the other path, I lost the fan girls for a few seconds.

Those few seconds were just long enough for me to get to Urameshi; put him in front of me; then do something that I usually would never dream of doing, Kiss him! While our lips were locked, all the fans thankfully ran past and didn't even notice me. But as soon as they were gone I pulled away, which appeared to be much to his dismay.

"Heh, nice to see you again Emi!" Oh my dog. I can't believe I did that, but at least he didn't completely object. He was currently rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands and had a cute embarrassed blush staining his cheeks.

"So sorry Urameshi. I was desperate to get away from the fan girls!" By now my cheeks were also blushing.

"You must be some one famous. You're not telling me your name and you were being chased by fan girls. That's something I thought only Kurama had to deal with." When he mentioned the name Kurama, he nodded his head towards a tall man with red hair, green eyes, and feminine facial features.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't really realize that you all were standing there!" My hands flew up to my face to help hide the embarrassing blush that was once again creeping onto my cheeks.

"Emi these are my friends Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Guys this is Emi." When he pointed to Kuwabara I saw an extremely tall man, the tallest of the group, with orange-red hair and dark brown eyes. He wasn't exactly hansom, but lanky. He didn't seem like a bad guy. Hiei was about my height, he had rare but captivating crimson eyes, and black hair with an odd, but fitting white patch. He's the anti-social one, I assume.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said, then bowed politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Emi." Kurama must be a gentleman.

"Hn." All I could do was giggle at the response Hiei gave. It was an interesting reply, but it easily told me that in his own way, he said close to the same thing as Kurama.

"Nice to meet you, pretty lady!" Then there was Kuwabara. I'm guessing he's the clown, but when you look into his eyes, you see more emotions in him than his outward appearance shows.

Kurama looked down at the ground as if he were pondering something, but then looked at me. So I assume he was going to ask me a question. Was I let down? Of course not! "Emi, from what I gather, that is not your real name. Or is it?" He's a real strategist.

"He he, umm no it's not. But I guess now I don't have much choice but tell you my real name. –Gulp- I just hope you all can keep a secret?" Cheeses; I hope they can keep secrets, if not I've got to find another country to hide away in for the next few weeks.

The boys each looked at each other except Hiei; he let out an 'Hn'. Then Urameshi spoke up, "We can all keep a secret. We were going to go to Grandma's house, you want to come? When we get there, you could tell us your secret and be certain that no one will over hear."

I pondered his invitation for a minute. 'Didn't he say earlier that he had to go to his grandma's house? They don't seem like bad people and I'm not really sensing any emotions that I should be weary about. Well, except Hiei, but then again his aren't threatening. Why not!' I nodded my head agreeing with my self. "Sure I'll come."

"Great! Come on guys!" With that Urameshi-San took the lead and started walking out of the park and Kuwabara-San ran to catch up with him. In just a few seconds, they were bashing each other over the head as they were walking, quite a feat to see, really.

That left Kurama and Hiei to walk with me. Kurama and I seemed to be in a comfortable silence, but Hiei was the one that made me weary. He just seemed so untrusting and closed up; no one should ever be that way. It's not like I have any room to speak though.

"Have you just recently moved here Emi? Or are you just visiting for a while?" I see I sparked his interest. Of course if I'm not careful Kurama might just weasel more information out of me than I want.

"I'm just visiting for a month or two, hopefully." I really didn't know how long I'd be here. It depended on the press and when my video was released.

"Hopefully? Do you not know how long your staying," Asked Kurama with slight mirth woven into him voice.

"I actually do know how long I'm staying, If nothing changes and if you four will honestly keep my secret." I then looked into his emerald green eyes to search for an unspoken promise that he would keep my secret, and I watched as his eyes seemed to change to an amber color for a moment. I knew that he would keep my secret, but the other side that I glimpsed at, the one hidden behind the façade, That was the one which worried me.

"I can assure you that none of us will share your secret. Isn't that right Hiei?" Kurama had obviously become aware of the slight tension between Hiei and myself.

"Hn." That little statement gave me so much comfort (sarcasm). I looked to Kurama, hoping that he would help settle my nerves about Hiei, but all I received was a small chuckle.

"What? What's funny?" I was left out of this somehow, somewhere.

"Hiei has decided to go on ahead." One of my eyebrows quirked up in confusion, then I looked over to where Hiei was to be standing, however he was gone.

"Wha-How-When-Huh!" Ok, I was lost. My poor little brain was on overload. I think that these people are going to defiantly toy with my mind.

"Hiei is extremely fast. You could call it a gift, or talent that he has."

"Sure. So, what's your talent?" As long as we're on the topic why not explore the possibilities that go along with it.

"As strange as you may find this, I'm good with plants and Mother Nature in general." It takes a real man to admit to flower power.

"Alright, that's cool," He just stared at me, "Were you expecting something different?"

"Well, actually, yes I was. Something not quite so accepting." I guess Mr. Strategy still has quite a bit to figure out.

"Hey you slow pokes hurry up!" My head shot up at Urameshi unexpected shouting. But what I saw almost made my stomach turn. Urameshi and Kuwabara were already halfway up the longest set of stairs that I had ever seen.

"Oh, I guess we're here already. I didn't even realize that we arrived." Kurama seemed honestly bewildered at our arrival to where ever Here was.

"What is this place?"

"We're at Genkai's temple." He said while starting up the extremely long set of stairs.

"Hello Kurama!" Kurama and I both looked up at a voice that sounded like it came from the sky. And I was not disappointed when a beautiful girl came flying down on an _oar_. She had light blue hair, pink-ish-purple eyes, and a million dollar smile.

"Uhh, Hello Botan," Kurama looked between myself and Botan a few times, "Botan this is a new acquaintance of the gangs. Her name is Emi. Emi, this is our friend Botan."

"Nice to meet you Botan." Was it me or was she floating on that oar?

"It's nice to meet you too!" Botan floated on down to the stairs, landed, then with a flick of her wrist the oar seemed to disappear.

"I'm sorry I don't want to be rude, but are you a form of witch?" I can't help it; curiosity got the better of me.

"NO, of course not. I'm a ferry girl! Guide to the River Styx at your service!" Usually I wouldn't accept that. I'm an accepting person yes, but that still didn't really help me understand. I just know that she flew. The one thing that helped me to believe her was because of the emotions that I picked up from her.

"Alright, so you're a Ferry Girl, correct?" She nodded her head yes. "What do you do as a Ferry Girl?"

"Oh silly me! I'm also called the Grim Reaper." Then she let out a little giggle, as if saying 'how stupid of me to forget'.

My eyes got big and round. "Really!" It's so cool! I _know_ death!

"Uh-huh!" She nodded her head and her light cotton-candy blue tresses bounded with each movement.

"That makes me happy. When I die, I can die happy knowing that I will know someone in the afterlife!" It did make me happy.

"Girls, why don't we _continue_ this conversation at Genkai's, instead of on her steps?" Kurama looked pale; I guess that I wasn't supposed to know that Botan was death.

On the way up I heard, who I suspect to be Kuwabara-San because of his voice, "Yukina, my love!" Then just after I heard what sounded like a slap then, "Yusuke, you insensitive jerk!" After all of that Kurama just sighed and Botan giggled softly to her self. So I guess they knew what was going on.

Once we made it to the top of the stairs, the other three guys were waiting for us along with four other girls that I didn't know. I guess every thing had settled down by the time we reached the top of the stairs. "Emi this are some of our other friends Genkai, Shizuru who it Kuwabara's sister, Keiko, and Yukina. Girls this is Emi, a new acquaintance of ours." Kurama pointed to each of the four females as he spoke their name.

First he pointed to Genkai an older woman, who was my height, with pink hair. Then to Shizuru who was tall like Kuwabara, she had long brown hair, and had an 'I don't care' attitude. Keiko had brown hair, brown eyes, and looked like a cute little school girl. Last was Yukina, she had long teal hair, soft ruby eyes, and was just taller that me.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I believe I've heard of you Genkai-Sama. You're a famous martial artist, are you not?" Genkai let a small smirk pull at the corner of her lips.

"Just Genkai, no honorifics. And, yes I'm a Martial Artist among other things. This dimwit is my pupil." When she said 'dimwit' she pointed to Urameshi. Then as if she completely changed personalities she said in a kind voice, "Yukina why don't you go make us all some tea?"

"Oh, of course Genkai." Then Yukina rushed inside. After she went inside, everyone else entered. I, thankfully, noticed everyone taking their shoes off before entering so I did the same. 'I think I remember hearing that it was a custom here to do that.'

I had come inside and settled down on the end of a couch, while every one else just sat where ever they happened to flop. Except Hiei. I noticed he was sitting on the window seal when I came in.

Yukina had brought the tea out within just a few minutes then sat down herself to enjoy a cup. At first I was apprehensive, it smelled like green tea, looked like green tea, and so probably was green tea. But then I recognized the second scent, _honey_. Once I picked out the fact that she had sweetened it, I didn't hesitate to take a drink. Oh my dog, green tea is so good with just a little bit of honey to take out the bitter taste.

While everyone was drinking their tea or chatting merrily, I took the time to reflect back on what all I had learned since I came to Japan. 'I learned that when a Japanese cabby man asks for 15,000 yen, he really means about 125 dollars. When in a 3 star hotel, don't expect 4 star quality. When talking in Japanese and you forget the Japanese term for the work your trying to say, don't expect that the person you're talking to will understand the English counterpart. When in malls don't go some place you'll be recognized. When running from fan girls, hiding behind someone bigger than you seems to work. When talking to pretty boys, don't be surprised if they are also gardeners. When arriving at a temple don't be surprised to see the grim reaper, who's really pretty bubbly, flies out of the sky on an oar. That about covers it!'

Even though I've accepted some pretty extreme thoughts, I don't quite think that I was ready for what '_hit_' me next.

……………………………………………………………….

(A/N:

I guess it's about time I put this chapter out. I've had it for a short while, but just didn't get around to putting it up. I'll try to get working on the next chapter, but I don't know when that one will come around. It's kind of like this chapter. I'll come out whenever I actually kick my lazy butt into gear and start typing. I re-read this chapter several times to make sure that I didn't screw any thing major up, but if anyone finds something please let me know. And take 'major' as you see fit. I'm about dead for the night. Before I go I want to thank:

Hiei'sTreeHuggingGirlfriend

Asilin Kheldarson

Sonya-White-Angel

They've been the only three reviewers that I've received. So thanks for reviewing.

Rahe


	4. Of All Things

**Suddenly Shattered and Tenderly Tattered**

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of the other Manga/Anime mentioned nor anything affiliated with any of them.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Blah" – Regular Conversations

'Blah' – Thoughts

_Blah_- Words I feel that need to be emphasized

…………………………………Dictionary………………….………………

Kanji- Chinese Characters, adapted to form another version

of the written Japanese Language.

Kawaii- Cute

………………………….Of All Things………………………….

I was sitting on the couch in idle chat with Shizuru and Botan. I was learning about the job of a ferry girl. It seemed like an interesting job.

"She What!" That sounded like Urameshi. "Botan you told her that you were the Grim Reaper! Koenma's going to kill you!"

Just after that an audible 'Poof' sounded though out the room. Then something fell onto my lap. If I could have jumped out of my skin I would have. It's not every day something falls out from the sky to land in you're lap.

"Who am I going to kill?" … Were my eyes betraying me? Did that cute little baby just fall out of no where? He did! Oh My! He's so Kawaii!

Once I come back to my senses and out of the cute stupor I saw that Botan is being yelled at by the adorable baby!

"Now we might as well tell her everything!" The baby sounded a little upset.

"Tell me what?" Now the baby's attention was on me.

"As Botan has told you she is the Grim Reaper, and I am Prince Koenma of the Spirit World. You have met my Spirit Detectives Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei."

At this point I was holding the baby cradled in my arms rocking him back and forth.

"I've heard of Spirit World…Isn't that where our souls go for judgment?"

"Bingo! And it's my job to take them there!" I think Botan likes her job a little too much.

"Ok, second question what do your Spirit Detectives do?" The whole group looked around at each other deciding on wither telling me or not.

"Come on guys. She already knows this much, and she's been so accepting. We should get it out in the open now and not have to worry about it." I like the way Kuwabara thinks.

"Alright. Emi, we kill demons. See there are three worlds: Human, Spirit, and Demon. We kill the evil demons that try to take over one or all of the three worlds. As well as, the demons that threaten human existence." Yusuke did a half decent job of describing their 'job'.

"So, you assassins?" That's what is sounded like to me.

"No!" Owies! Everyone in the room yelled that out I think. Now my ears are ringing!

"Owies. Owies. Owies. Owies." I muttered the word ever a few times while cradling the baby in one arm, and taking the hand of my other to rub my ears until the ringing stopped. When I looked back up at the group they were all giving me weird looks. "Heh, oops. Sorry you all just hurt my ears." Cue nervous chuckle.

"Right. Anyway, we're not assassins. We're no different than any super hero. Like Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, or that Rika girl who planned to--."

"Rika! You mean the girl who had the idea to blow up her school? How is she a super hero?" Hmm, Keiko seemed upset. I wonder why?

"Because she tried to blow up her school!" Shouted Yusuke, but after that he and Keiko got into a fight.

Then Kurama took over, "What Yusuke was trying to say was that we help keep peace between the three worlds. We try to keep the humans safe from the demons."

"That makes sense! Thankies!" Keiko and Yusuke paused their fight to look at me again, as well as the rest of the room.

"Did I miss something?" Asked Yukina as she came back into the room after washing the tea cups.

"Nope, they were just finishing explaining their careers to me!"

"Emi, now that you know our secret how about we know yours?" Yusuke had a point, but now the whole room was staring at me like I'm crazy.

"I guess, but it can't leave this room! Understood!" I looked around the room and saw that they all agreed. I after finding out their secret (even though it was accidentally) I decided that I could tell them mine with no worries.

"Have you ever heard of the band Morp?" I looked around and get a few nods and one large pair of eyes staring at me expectedly. "I am the lead singer and bass guitar player of the band. My name is Sachiko."

I think it was too much for poor Keiko because she kind of passed out.

"Sachiko? I know that name from somewhere, but where?" The adorable baby dubbed Koenma was talking to himself again. He's done that several times during his visit. However once I started rocking him again he drifted into a light sleep.

"So, let me get this straight. You're an American pop artist who decided to hide away in Japan?" I didn't see who was talking but I think her name was Shizuru.

I was too concerned with the adorable bundle in my arms, and only nodded my head in reply.

"You are aware that you are cradling the Prince of Spirit World; aren't you?" By the look in everyone's eyes you could tell that they were loving the fact that I had Koenma asleep like a little baby.

"Yes, I am aware. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go out for a walk. You can tell by looking at the poor thing that he is sleep deprived. And I'd appreciate to be alone so that he can sleep peacefully." A small smile made its way onto my lips as I looked around the room. Every one except the girl who fainted was looking at me, even the lady who owns the house.

"I would feel better if you would allow one of us to come along. That way you don't get lost within the temple grounds." I guess Kurama had a point.

"Alright, but only one!" I looked around the room and saw that Urameshi looked torn between me and Keiko. Then Kurama stepped up. "I'll come with you Sachiko. Yusuke if you would like, you can place Keiko in my room until she wakes up."

Then Kurama and I exited the temple; Koenma still held with in my arms. The first few minutes passed in a calm silence. After so long, I couldn't help but sing a lullaby that I remember from my child hood:

'I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me

Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready

Quiet days calm me  
Oh serenity  
Someone  
Please, tell me  
Oh moon, what is it, they say?  
Maybe I will know one day.'

As I finished my lullaby, I noted that Kurama was looking at me with…affection? No, I don't believe that was the look in his eyes, perhaps it was more of a lust. I turned my eyes back to the small one in my arms. I didn't want to see the look in his eyes any more.

"My what a lovely voice this little angel has." I stopped dead in my tracks. That was Not Kurama's voice. I know that I must have looked like I just saw a ghost, but I didn't care. I was too concerned for the safety in the one in my arms.

A deep throaty chuckle emitted from Kurama as he looked me up and down. If I could have hidden behind a tree or rock I would have. "Do you not recognize me little angel? Were you not told that Kurama has two souls with in his body? Two separate personalities?" I shook my head no as I started to back away from Kurama. "Well, little one I am Youko Kurama. Please, don't fear me. I will not harm you."

Even though he tried to comfort me I still backed away. "Sachiko, I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" I could tell from his voice that in fact Kurama was back. I wasn't afraid of him only his counterpart.

"It's alright Kurama. I just wasn't expecting that." Just then Koenma shifted in his sleep so that he was cuddled around my breast. The look that Kurama was giving his was priceless. However, Koenma was asleep and unaware of his actions. Otherwise I wouldn't let him get away with being in his current position.

I slowly started walking again with Kurama coming up beside me. The rest of our walk passed in silence. I had the urge to sing another lullaby, but opted out of it. I didn't want to bring out Youko Kurama.

Once we came to the end of our path, I noticed that we were in the back of a beautiful and exotic garden.

I walked over to a stone bench and sat down so that a ray of sunshine could envelop Koenma and me. The breeze was light, and the sunshine made it all the more enjoyable. I looked around and saw that Kurama was weeding some of the smaller flower beds.

A short while later Yukina came out side to let us know that there was some food for us in the kitchen. Kurama and I went into the house, and he showed me to a room where I could lay Koenma down. However as soon as I put him down he started fidgeting. And in the hopes of him being well rested, I picked him back up and carried him to the dining room.

The darling had been asleep for a few hours now, and I felt that he needed a few more before he should have to be woken up. When I entered the living room I noticed that I had a bowl of soup on the small wooden table. I carefully sat down and ate my soup while everyone looked on in wonder of how the small prince could be so content and sleep so long.

"Do you think that Prince Koenma is alright?" I sat my spoon down and looked up at Botan then back down to Koenma.

"Yes, he will be perfectly fine. He's just exhausted. I will allow him to sleep until he wakes up. It's the least I can do for a prince."

Then went back to eating my soup. After I finished everyone said that they were going to go train out back. I had no intensions of following; I saw how Kuwabara and Urameshi fought. There was no doubt in my mind that they would wake Koenma.

I went to the hallway, and saw that the doors had Kanji written on each of them. I was tired and my arms were sore from holding Koenma for so long. I got the brilliant idea of taking a nap with him.

The first door I tried was decorated in shades of pink. I knew it was one of the girls rooms, all of these guys were to manly to have a pink room. I walked in and lay down on the bed with Koenma. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I woke up some time later to find myself alone in the bed, and the room dark. Outside it looked to be pitch black. "I wonder how long I was out?"

I climbed out of bed and walked back down the hall way. When I came to the living room everyone was there.

"Did you have a good nap?" I turned my head to see Urameshi looking at me with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, thank you. Umm, where is Koenma?"

"He has returned to Spirit World. Even though he looks to be young, he still has a world to rule." I smiled a little. "So, how long was I asleep?"

Kuwabara looked down at his watch, "It's 9:00 now. So, about 5 hours." I nodded my head. I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

(A/N)

I love this chapter. It drops some hints and facts about who she is. And it's just such a sweet chapter! The whole time I was writing it, I just kept thinking "what a happy little family!" Of course we know that's not going to Ever happen, but it was still cute! I hope you like my update; I know it's a little short. Not this week but next, there is no school! I'll probably get something out then! Yay! Anyway I'd love to hear anything you've got to say! Just don't be afraid to hurt me. Even if you think it's the worst thing on the earth, just tell me why. Thanks!

Shout outs: Phantomess13, Little Sakura 87, insaneningen14, and waterswind

Thanks everybody!

Rahe


End file.
